1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weapon projectiles for non-lethal incapacitation of live targets.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Non-lethal projectiles, also known as less-than-lethal projectiles, for achieving non-lethal incapacitation of people or animals by police, military personnel and other public authorities with shotguns or rifles are well known. None have proved to be sufficiently capable of incapacitating people or animals with adequate assurance of preventing unintentional injury or death in a manner taught by this invention.
Related but different prior art includes the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,286Jones et al1974U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,662Greenlees1976U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,407Carbone1997U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,712Lyon2000U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,028 B1Guilott-Ulmann et al2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,933 B1Dubocage et al2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,037 B1Sclafani2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,461 B1Riffet et al2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,992 B1Vasel et al2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,874 B2Vasel et al2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,365 B1Vasel et al2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,828 B2Widener2004U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,863Dindl2006